


AMOR

by buttercup6932



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic Revealed, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Prince Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Smut, from enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup6932/pseuds/buttercup6932
Summary: Crown Prince of The North of Hearts, Prince Magnus Bane learns of his father's imminent death and has to assume the throne. Unwilling to do so, still driven by the grief from his brother's death, Magnus refuses to attend his coronation.Meanwhile, a cargo ship carries slaves from The South of Diamonds across the Sea of Spades and amongst them, is Lord Alec Lightwood. Abducted from the slave raid during his own wedding, he is sold to The North Palace. A slave to be trained as a soldier until he catches the young prince's attention and is secretly entered into his harem.Secrets are revealed that lead to more chaos as Alec's sister finds her way to the most powerful pirate ship. Disguising herself as a boy she starts working as a butler for the captain but soon falls in love with the pirate who took her brother away and seeks revenge from the man who stole his childhood.





	1. Little Lord

_South of Diamonds_

"Wake up, Little lord. It is time."

Miss Celine stood at the end of the room as the curtains flew open with a smile on her face. It was finally time when the sixteen year old would be married to his cousin, Lydia. 

Anything he could do to make his father proud and his family happy.

He got up immediately and hugged his governess. The only person in the world who knew his secret. They never talked about it, ever. But she accepted him in a way his own mother couldn't. He still blamed himself for what happened to her and couldn't meet his father's eyes to this day.

He made his way to the hot spring only to be met with his bestfriend, Jace. 

"And don't you look miserable, little lord." He stated as a matter of fact while giving Alec a stupid smirk.

Alec Lightwood, the reverend's son. The reverend who owned almost half of the town. Who always talked about love and tolerance. What never made sense was the disgust in his eyes everytime Alec wanted to go out to play with Jace, who wasn't human to anyone, only the butcher's boy.

Jace helped his master dry off as he stepped out of the bath. Once they were both dressed in suitable attires and looked adequate, they joined Miss Celine, Jace's mother and Alec's sister, Lady Isabelle, making their way to the carriage to leave for the wedding ceremony.

Deep down, the three of them knew that this was the last thing Alec wanted. To marry her. Don't get this wrong, there was no fault in Lydia. She was beautiful. And unlike a lot of ladies, she was also smart and kind. Just not someone Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Jace had tried talking Alec out of this, tried reminding his master how he talked about finding love. But Alec's heart was overrun with guilt for the sins he didn't commit and he wasn't ready to admit that.

Maybe this was easier. Hiding in the shadow of redemption. Not really facing the fact that he could never stand up to his father.

So here they were, Jace as the bestman despite Alec's father's oppositions.

And what a wedding it was.

Alec looked beyond happy but if you looked close enough, you'll know how he despised this moment, making promises he never wanted to keep. He was praying for a miracle. Something. Anything.

"In sickness and in health--"

That's when they heard it. Doors barging open. Swords clanking together. Screams of poor women, cries of innocent children.

Alec tried to fight but he lost his voice as he witnessed Celine's throat being slashed open. The only voices making to his ear were of his dear brother, his bestfriend as he was taken away from his home.

This was not the miracle he had hoped for. Alec got what he wanted. He didn't marry Lydia but the price to pay was so much worse.

The next thing he knew, he was on a ship with hundreds of other men, women, children but still so alone. He didn't have to think twice whom these people were. Northmen.

As a child, Alec would listen to Celine tell him about the King in the North and his Northmen.

The town Alec came from had no king. Only noblemen and reverends. People of God. Free men.

So the northmen invaded these lands whenever the king felt like it and would bring him back slaves and concubines whom he'd sell according to his liking and keep according to his liking.

King Asmodeus. Father of four sons and three daughters.

Alec sat there for god knows how long. With the occasional beatings, the slow starvation and several attempts at taking his life, the ship finally made its way to the North.

_North of Hearts_

"I never asked for this, mother!" The Prince marched forward into the throne room with rage building inside of him, only one thought occupying his head.

"Calm down, Young Prince. This is no time to make rash decisions. You will be crowned as King, tonight."

"It wasn't supposed to be me! It was supposed to be Azazel! " The Prince yelled at the Queen.

Prince Azazel, the oldest son of King Asmodeus and heir to the throne, murdered by his own father at the age of twenty-one. Just so that the King could keep his throne. Driven by madness and paranoia that his own son would try to snatch the throne from him, he had his son beheaded. First Azazel, then Crowley.

"Azazel is dead. You are to be King. Stop this madness."

"What about Samael, mother?"

Prince Samael, youngest of the seven siblings. Ten of age.

Rules were rules. Before the new King took his oath as the protector of North, the price to pay was that he must not let his brothers live so that any chance to start a rebellion was eradicated beforehand.

"The law is the law, Magnus."

"HE IS YOUR SON. HE IS MY BROTHER!"

"And you are to be King. Love is weakness. As soon as Samael turns twenty-one-"

"Stop it!"

"No. Magnus, Listen!" The Queen grabbed her son's arm and made him look into her eyes. To see the grief and the pain. Why would she want to hurt her son? Her sweet boy?

"I would never have you hurt your brothers if I had a choice--"

"But you do! You do have a choice! There is always, a choice. You're just too scared to make the hard one."

The queen stepped back looking towards her son. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder with a grip enough to cause damage.

"I am not just a mother, Magnus. I am the Queen."

"No mother, you're Queen Regent. Camille will be Queen as soon as I am crowned as King. So you can stop pretending that you give two fucks about any of your children."

Magnus stood firm, glaring daggers into his mother's eyes until she retreated her hand from his shoulder, conjuring up her motherly smile before nodding her head.

"I do love you, son--"  
Magnus stepped back, giving a harsh chuckle, shaking his head. "No mother, you don't. Do you think me unaware of your certain affections with Uncle Morganstern---"  
Magnus was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them to see the savage fury ignitied in his mother's eyes turning them into furnaces of rage. His own eyes mirroring the same emotions.

"You will keep your mouth shut and you will---"

Before she could complete her sentence, Magnus turned around and left the throne room headed towards his chambers, with Raphael, his butler and best friend at his side.


	2. 2. The Beginning of The End

_North of Hearts_

Clary walked through the palace gardens only to be met with the most innocent sight. Samael and Max playing around with Camille and Magnus sitting beside the Solitaire fountain.

Legend says, the fountain brings love and protection for those pure of heart.

Maybe the reason why Samael had survived as a baby boy when Clary had tried to drown him.

Samael was now ten of age, still so sweet and innocent. Always looking after his nephew, Max. It only made her sad. Had she succeeded in taking the new born prince's life, she could've spared all of them the agony of seeing the person he'd become being hanged to death. For the crime of not being the king's first born.

The North was a place of beauty. The gardens, the sound of windchimes, birds and the smell of honeysuckle ruling the air. The houses, palaces, markets, it was like a dream come true. A beautiful place to live, almost heaven.

Clary had lived inside the palace walls her entire life. The Palace of Hearts. It was high upon a hill, overlooking the town. Its many pointed towers gave it the look of an eccentric crown.

She made her way to Camille and Magnus and went to sit beside Magnus as the maidens bowed to her, Only to be met with Camille's raised eyebrows.

"What?" Clary inquired, knotting her eyebrows together. It was hard to make sense of the things Camille said and did.

Camille rolled her eyes as she shifted her gaze back to where Samael and Max were playing and replied, "Well, You are in the presence of the future king. You should show some respect."

Before Clary could answer, Magnus spoke up. "Careful, Camille. I will speak for myself when I have to and you are in no position to be giving orders to _my _sister."

Camille looked taken aback by the sudden change in the prince's voice. He'd been stressing over everything for a while now. She recovered immediately and turned to Clary giving her a hateful look and to defend her honour pointed out being the mother of the next king after Magnus.

Clary was the one to interrupt her this time. "You are Max's mother, yes. We are aware of that Camille. But you are yet to be queen and you're still just a concubine so I suggest you learn to stay quiet."

Magnus' right hand man, Raphael approached. "My Prince. We have to leave, for the ceremony."

"You mean, _The Ceremony?"_

_"_Umm... Yes, My Prince." Magnus looked disgusted. This was no ceremony. It was simply going to the harbour and buying slaves from the The Black Spades.

"What's the point of being the King if I can't put an end to all of this?"

Raphael gave him a look of sympathy but before he could say something Camille decided to intrude in on the conversation.

"My love. You should go get ready. I'm sure Verlac's men have come bearing gifts for your coronation."

"Does it not bother you that you might end up having a competition?", Inquired Raphael.

Camille let out a snicker and answered with a proud smile on her face, raising her hand to cup Magnus' cheek. "I am your first born's mother, My King. There is going to be no competition."

Magnus gave her a nod because honestly he was in no mood to argue with her. She bowed to him and left without saying anything further.

Camille was a beautiful woman. Green eyes so crystal clear that you could see rivers, oceans, the world through them. Chestnut blonde hair, radiant and shining, swishing with every word she spoke. No flower, no goddess could compare with her beauty.

The Queen had picked her for Magnus when it was time for him to 'become a man.' They started out as friends, Camille was known as the cheerful one. Smart, snarky, sarcastic. Very attractive. But somehow Magnus never felt anything for her. He never wanted to _do _anything with her.

Magnus was nineteen when he had Max. What was the point? Max, Samael, all of them were bound to die. This wasn't a life worth living.   
**~✧~**

Magnus walked out of the palace gates with Raphael and Lord Herondale at his sides and several guards walking behind. They entered a carriage. Magnus' attire was befitting a man of his station.

The carriage made its way down the hill and entered the town. The town of hearts was a very crowded place and it gave a very sweet and rich aura. People of hearts never had to encounter any storms, the wind never blew this way. There was the occasional rain but the weather was always pleasant. Most of the crops and agricultural products for the kingdom came from The Village of Clubs following the trade route of the Spades.

It seemed like the whole world was just a solitaire semi circle. Nobody ever went beyond the Sea except the Pirate, Sebastian Verlac. His ship might be the only thing that made its way out to the other part of the world and came back unharmed or maybe he was the only one who ever actually went there. Sebastian was a brave man.

Magnus had met him a few years ago and he quiet admired the captain. A pirate wasn't the right name for him. He was honourable, a born leader and very handsome. Verlac had dark black hair and a crease under the shadow of his dark brown eyes. And several scars on his body. A prominent one on his left cheekbone.

Magnus had always noticed something... different about himself and he became quiet certain of that difference after meeting Verlac. The attraction he was supposed to feel for Camille or any other women, he felt towards him instead. It was a weird feeling but he never paid much attention to it, until now.

Now that he stood at the harbor and his golden eyes met with a pair of beautiful cerulean ones. He was mesmerized and he didn't object as his body started making its way towards the boy that possessed those beautiful blue orbs. "Hey!" He called out to him but the boy paid him no mind and somehow the look of devastation on the young boy's face made Magnus' heart ache.

He crossed the distance between them and finally stood close enough to the young boy. He was about to put a gentle hand on his shoulder to make him turn around but was interrupted as Raphael came up to him. "My prince, you're going the wrong way. The ladies are still inside the ship. You should take a look at them. Lord Herondale will be recruiting men for military, shall we go inside?"

Magnus was brought out of the sudden haze and agreed to go with Raphael. Still confused as to what he was about to do, he wasn't entirely sure. But those blue eyes were registered in his mind and he couldn't get them out of his head. They made it inside the ship and all he could think about was that boy and nodded approval every now and then at Raphael, unable to make meaning of anything he said.

The only thing occupying his mind for now was that boy. He wouldn't admit it but deep down he was hoping that somehow Lord Herondale decides to choose him for one of the soldiers and he ends up at the palace. Why he was hoping for that to happen? He had no idea.

And he had no idea who he selected for his harem and the fact that he would have to sleep with these women was nauseating to him. It was just how things worked. It was absurd.

Sleep with beautiful women who don't want to sleep with you since you just had their entire family slaughtered during a slave raid and then have beautiful babies with them because you're a sick bastard then love those babies your entire life because they're your blood, give the concubine the title of a lady for giving birth to sons and providing with heirs and daughters you can sell in return for coins when your kingdom is starving and when they grow old have them kill each other so that there is no rebellion towards such a sadistic law. Fascinating, isn't it? No wonder everyone wanted to be part of the North of Hearts, such a peaceful place to be, Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thankyou for making it this far, to anyone who has enjoyed this story and wants to read further, I have news for you. I saw alot of potential in this and I wanted to make this story my own, so I've started writing a more revised version of this story with a larger plot on wattpad. I aspire to be a writer so it's not a fanfiction anymore. Malec has been the starting point for all of this and has a special place in my heart. I have alot of fanfictions coming, but for this specific one I wanted to do something more, have more characters that belong to me. The synopsis is the same, the main characters are based off Alec and Magnus. I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed, for those of you who'd still like to read it and show support, I'm leaving the link down below. <3
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/500303825-amor-1-little-lord


End file.
